deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:ILoveBattles/ILoveBattles - Season 1 - Episode 5 - US Army Rangers vs. Pakistani Rangers
The US Army Rangers America's best light infantry unit, armed to strike quickly. The Pakistani Rangers Pankistan's counter to the Al Quaeda force. WHO....IS......DEADLIEST?!?!? US Rangers The name 'Rangers' dates back to the Revoloutionary War, where there was an elite guerilla warfare group called Rogers' Rangers. The modern day US Rangers were founded in 1942 by General George C. Marshall. The Rangers were meant to do what they do well, come in, take down the enemy, and get out. The Rangers have been a part of 'Blackhawk Down' and Grenada. |-|Close Range = For close range, the Rangers use the Nighthawk 1911 Pistol. -45. ACP Cartridge -More reliable than previous 1911 models -4.25 Inch barrel -15 Round mag |-|Mid Range = For mid range combat, The Rangers fire the FN SCAR L. -Light version -20 round mag -7.62×51mm NATO cartridge -11 inch barrel |-|Long Range = For Long Range, the Rangers snipe with the M24 -fires the 7.62×51mm NATO as well -24 inch barrel length -10 Rounds |-|Special Weapons = The M249 SAW is the weapon that the Rangers use for fire support - 100 round mag -Moderate fire rate -5.56 mm cartridge |-|Melee Weapons = The Rangers get in close quarters with The Gerber Combat Knife -Flip knife -6.2 Inch blade -Concealable |-|Explosive Weapons = The Rangers use blasting power, with the C4 -Shrapnel pellets -Controlled detonation -High blast radius -Can put it almost anywhere Pakistani Rangers The Pakistan Rangers were founded in 1947 and are under control of the Ministry of Interior of the Pakistani Government. They are highly trianed and mainly have border patrol duties. The Pakistan Rangers got their current name in 1995. Before that, they were two different forces called the Pakistan Rangers Punjab and the Mehran Rangers. |-|Close Range = The Pakistani soldiers wield the Glock 17, an iconic pistol. - 9x19mm Cartridge -One of the most reliable pistols ever -Very small barrel -17 Round mag |-|Mid Range = The Pakistan Rangers use the Steyr AUG A3 to take down opponents -Easy to wield - 5.56×45mm NATO -30 Round magazine |-|Long Range = The Pakistani Rangers will easily take down enemies, with the G3. -Semi Automatic -20 Round Magazine -Can be used as an assault rifle as well |-|Special Weapons = The german made Rheinmetall MG3 can pack some LMG power - 100 belt in a drum mag -Moderate fire rate -7.62mm cartridge |-|Melee Weapons = In Pakistan, combat knives are replaced by The Machete -Better at hacking at limbs -10 Inch blade -Very easily spotted |-|Explosive Weapons = The Pakistani bring the power with the RPG-7 -Rocket Launcher -Explodes on impact -Easy to use -Easy to reload Battle Tendencies The Pakistani Rangers tend to be foolhardy in combat, which means to go all out, no cover, and just hack away at the opponent. This can benefit the Pakistani Rangers, if they can overwhelm the opponent. Meanwhile, The US Army Rangers intend to use their guns at all times. Even their hand-to-hand system is based on making room for your weapons to do some damage. As far as bravery, the US Rangers know when to and when not to attack the opponent. X-Factors Training: US Rangers 90 - Pakistani Rangers 84 Extremism: US Rangers 71 - Pakistani Rangers 87 Battlefield Experience: US Rangers 94 - Pakistani Rangers 76 Battle Battle is a 5 v 5 in a desert outpost controlled by the Pakistani Rangers VOTING ENDED 5 US Rangers arrive about 100 feet from sight distance of the Pakistani lookout, due to the sandstorm brewing up. The Pakistani lookout holds a G3 Rifle, loaded and ready to fire. “Alright, remember, these are the best they have, so don’t go guns blazing like an idiot.” The Rangers commander says to his squad members. They all respond with quick ‘Yes sir’s’ and ‘Copy that’s’. The Rangers don’t notice the lookout, who aims his G3 at a Ranger and fires 2 shots. They both connect, mortally wounding the US soldier. He lets out a small grunt before falling, unresponsive. “Holy shit!, Get down!” The Ranger Sergeant yells to his team. They all oblige, falling to their stomachs to hide in the sandstorm. A Ranger crawls to the downed soldier, and confirms their comrade’s death. “Fuck, he’s dead.” The soldiers says. “We’ll get his body on the way back. Although I can’t see shit out here. Move up, but stay low.” The Ranger Sergeant says to his group. The Rangers are able to make some progress, but the lookout sees them again and fires some shots, but misses all 3. The Rangers get behind some vehicles from the Pakistani and slip into the base. As the commander enters as the last, the fires 3 shots with his SCAR, killing the lookout sniper. “Fan out!, confuse them!” The Sergeant yells out to his men. The Pakistani Rangers set up their defenses, while one Ranger set up his M249, and lays down covering fire, but he ends up shooting a Pakistani anyway 4 times in the chest. The 3 remaining Pakistani fall back into the buildings. The Pakistani commander fires bursts of fire at the Rangers, each of them crouching behind sandbags. One Ranger peeks his head out to check where the Pakistani are, but another Pakistani soldier fires his AUG at his head, killing the Ranger. “Damn you to hell, you muslim piece of shit!” The Ranger commander yells to the Pakistani squad. The Pakistani simply respond by firing an RPG shot, blowing up the sandbags and the Rangers cover. The Rangers are left helpless, and stand out in the open. The Pakistani soldiers fire at them, and one connects 2 bullets from his Glock to a Ranger’s chest. He falls forward, clutching his chest. “These motherfuckers keep picking us off!” A Ranger yells out. The Ranger commander and the LMG soldier find a building to hide behind, and a Pakistani soldier slowly creeps up with his machete. He slashes at the Ranger commander, but he catches his arm quickly. He kicks his leg and they both run. The Ranger commander fires his SCAR and hits the Pakistani on the ground. “Deserve it, piece of shit.” He mutters to himself. The two remaining Pakistani see their dead friend on the ground and decide to flank the two Rangers. One Pakistani fires his MG3 and mortally wounds the LMG Ranger, while the commander sets a C4 trap on the building. He tries to save the fallen Rangers body, but he can’t as he dives away and sets off the C4. It blows one of the Pakistani soldier’s legs off, and within a matter of seconds, he bleeds out and dies. “Holy shit…” He whispers. The Pakistani commander was affected by the C4 blast also, with a piece of shrapnel in his side. He gets up, grabbing his machete. He chargers the Ranger commander and slashes at him with the machete. He lifts up both of his arms, preparing to come down with a killing blow, the Ranger dives at his stomach, causing him to drop his weapon. The Pakistani throws him off of him, but as he tries to get up, The Ranger takes out his Gerber knife and stabs him in the stomach. The Pakistani crawls onto the sandbags, but the Ranger prepares his Nighthawk 1911 and presses it up against his head. “Rangers lead the way, asshole.” The Ranger said before he planted a bullet in his skull, killing the final Pakistani. Experts Opinion The US Rangers won because of their far better training and their legendary combat experience, even if they were outmatched in weaponry. Category:Blog posts